User blog:Windindi/NvC Crazy News Update!
Nintendo vs. Capcom I know it's been a LONG time, but thank you for your patience. NvC has been a long project in the works, and while I STILL cannot promise a certain release date, I can share some very detailed info along with a lot of AWESOME features! You ready? Well, I hope you enjoy these top notch secrets we've been hiding for a LONG time! Story Mode Stuff :D With Nintendo vs. Capcom, we thought it'd be fun to give you a first taste of what is to come! And with story mode coming, we thought it'd be fun to introduce teams to you one blog at a time to build hype, so today, we are introducing Team Destiny! Team Destiny Team Destiny is all about exploration alongside exploring your environment...or so you'd think. Sad thing is, with the Subspace Syndicate, they were so desperate for world domination, they decided to back-stab King Dedede so that they have one less issue, since Dedede refused to join the forces of the Syndicate. Because of his home being destroyed, the King was being hunted down by none other than...well, we don't know. But it landed him in a terrible situation where he almost drowns, but thankfully, Ruby Heart, Sonson, and Ness come to his rescue. The three allowed Dedede to stay aboard, but since he's joined, he wasn't his ordinary greedy self... Actually, he's instructed the crew of where to go, since he knows where the Syndicate will strike next... BRAND NEW CHARACTERS?!?! Yep! There are FOUR new characters joining the roster! You ready? No? Too bad! I bet you already have a HECK ton of questions, so let's go over the fighters! 'Yang' Yang is unlike a lot of the other street fighters out there! Not only is he young and lean, but he's a lot more calm in gameplay! Quick and agile, Yang is rewarding to calm and collected fighting yet keeping a good damage output, so basically, he's very all-round like. Also, he's VERY talented with his strikes, dependent on the button imput, you can trick your opponent into thinking you may jump, but you roll instead! How embarrassing! 'Lucario' In the Smash series, Lucario is all about taking damage, but with a game like this, such a mechanic would seem...strange and perhaps a bit broken. But with NvC, we took the Project M route, and Aura comes from the fight, not your health. Lucario is all about rewarding aggressiveness, and the more damage YOU take AND your opponent take (Based on how much you deal damage, since Lucario has to deal the damage), the more your aura increases, allowing you to do supreme special attacks that cause Lucario to do some awing abilities, such as canceling specials into another and even a giant Aura Bomb!! 'Mega-Man Volnutt' If you ever played Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Volnutt plays VERY closely to said game. He is equipped to ensure dangerous traps and set-ups. Sadly for him, however, he is very dependent on hyper bar, so it would be advised to get a character who can help with that. Also, Volnutt starts off weaker than expected, but as the fight progresses, you can change such by collecting Zenny throughout the fight. Doing so will increase his strength and defense. This is done by Roll Casket. Aww, such a loving thing to do. Anyone else ship these two? Or does Tron Bonne seem better? (Uh-OH! THEY ARE BOTH IN THIS GAME!!) 'Ice Climbers' In Smash Bros, Ice Climbers worked as a team; chain grabs, wobbles, and all! In NvC, it is very good to keep both of them at bay, since in NvC, there's a lot of differences from Smash. In Smash Bros, Popo is your lead, and Nana is whom you are dependent upon to win the day. In Nintendo vs. Capcom, you don't have to worry about recovering, but you DO need to stick together, since now, Nana can be knocked out when she's away from Popo. Making him VERY weak alone. Remember, stick together, get those grabs, and keep your opponents on bay with some new sneaky attacks! Such as scary icicle peaks and even enemy summoning?! Holy cow!! To be honest, I've always seen them as lovers, anyone else? Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts